


Взаимопомощь

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: про любовь(с.)





	Взаимопомощь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/gifts).



> у меня свои кинки, не спрашивайте какие) Спасибо за участие альфа-группе, в лице **Тень РА**) 
> 
> Бета: MissShue

Дерек ненавидит вмешиваться во внутренние проблемы стаи, но приходится. Особенно, когда дело касается Стайлза. Только Стайлза, словно все упирается в него одного. Из всех носителей магии Неметона им достался самый взбалмошный маяк. Именно поэтому Дерек стоит у двери его квартиры с двумя чашками кофе из Старбакса и чувствует себя идиотом.  
  
«Стайлз любит много молока, Дерек! Чертовски много», - звучит в голове голос Эрики. – «Хотя бы это ты можешь сделать?» Неловко признавать, что последнее время обязанности альфы он исполнял кое-как. Технично и безэмоционально.  
  
Дверь открывается не сразу. Скорее всего, когда Дерек позвонил, Стайлз был в отключке. Он в одном белье и на самом деле выглядит так, словно только что вывалился из постели. В два часа пополудни можно было встать и натянуть на себя хотя бы штаны. Но это же Стайлз…  
  
Юношеская долговязость уже давно ушла из его фигуры, но Дерек все равно не ожидал, что увидит у Стайлза чертовски привлекательное тело. Семь месяцев назад они со Скоттом записались в тренажерный зал, Стайлз за компанию, чтобы другу не было скучно. Что из этого вышло, Дерек мог наблюдать перед собой. Широкая грудная клетка с островком волос по центру, гладко стекающему вниз, накаченные руки и рельефный пресс. И это у парня, который раньше обожал запихиваться жареной картошкой.  
  
Стайлз хватает стакан и тут же делает большой глоток, разгоняя хмельной туман в глазах. Дерек ощущает на нем отголоски с полусотни посторонних запахов, пробивающихся через настоящий аромат самого Стайлза.  
  
\- То, что нужно, - говорит он и невозмутимо уходит вглубь квартиры. Дерек невольно следует за ним, стараясь не смотреть на утянутую черным хлопком задницу.  
  
Квартира похожа на помойку, но Стайлза это, кажется, совсем не смущает.  
  
\- Почему ты не пришел в пятницу? – интересуется Дерек, брезгливо оглядывая помещение.  
  
\- Был занят.  
  
\- И чем же?  
  
Стайлз падает в кресло и закидывает ноги на кофейный столик поверх стопки журналов. Под подошвами Дерека хрустит M&M’s или это кошачий корм? Эрика говорила, что у Дэнни была кошка.  
  
\- Как ты знаешь, мы с Дэнни разошлись, я помогал себе немного снять напряжение.  
  
\- Пил?  
  
\- Нет, трахался.  
  
Дерек недовольно поджимает губы.  
  
\- Тебя смущает это слово, Дерек? Трах. Вы, наверное, с Пейдж такого не делали, - Стайлз посылает ему лукавый взгляд, прячась за стаканчиком. – Она ведь хорошая и послушная, а я кость в горле.  
  
\- Ты был на территории Сатоми.  
  
\- И что?  
  
\- Она не довольна.  
  
Стайлз выглядит растерянным, но не раскаявшимся. Трет висок, не прекращая прихлебывать свой кофе. Теперь его губы мокрые от молочно-бледного кофе.  
  
\- Может, ты накинешь на себя что-нибудь?  
  
\- Что? – теряется Стайлз, словно и не заметил, что на нем одно белье.  
  
\- Одежду, к примеру.  
  
\- Как будто тебе не плевать, - отвечает он, а затем уходит в спальню.  
  
Дерек хочет с ним согласиться, но не может. Ему не плевать. Смотреть на Стайлза с эстетической точки зрения приятно, у него красивая матовая кожа, легкий загар, ямочки на пояснице и целая россыпь мелких коричневых родинок, скрытых темно-золотистыми волосками на его руках, животе и ногах.  
  
Дерек понимает, что, наверное, впервые рассматривает Стайлз не как предмет обстановки, а как… Он одергивает себя и купирует эти мысли, нужно взять себя в руки. Оказать поддержку. После внезапного расставания со своим парнем Стайлз нуждается в ком-то. Он никогда сам не искал помощи, но вряд ли это из-за того, что она ему не нужна.  
  
После развода Дерек чувствовал себя хуже среднего и понимал Стайлза, но не позволял себе думать о других. Это не избавляло от желания, но Дерек временно решил отказаться от отношений, потому что не был готов. Стайлз порвал с Дэнни всего три недели назад, и их стая тут же стала неполной. Осиротевшей.  
  
Стайлз пустился во все тяжкие, проигнорировал несколько собраний и спровоцировал Сатоми. Вышибание клин клином зашло слишком далеко.  
  
Одиннадцать месяцев назад, когда Дерек подписал бумаги о разводе, он просто сидел и часа три смотрел в стену, а потом ушел в лес на целый день. Эрика часто повторяла, что все переживают расставание по-разному, но Дерек не видел смысла в деструктивном разрушении всего вокруг. Ему претили вечеринки, безудержное веселье и секс на одну ночь, и ему не нравилось, когда из другой стаи поступали жалобы на его людей.  
  
Спустя пять минут Стайлз так и не возвращается, Дерек идет к нему. В спальне еще больший бардак, чем в гостиной. Скрученные грязные простыни, спертый воздух и лужа пива на полу, в центре которой лежит использованный презерватив.  
  
Стайлз валяется на кровати, свесив ноги.  
  
\- Мне стоит переживать?  
  
\- О чем?  
  
Дерек сердится, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко. Комната пахнет Стайлзом и каким-то незнакомым волком. Чужим.  
  
\- О стае Сатоми!  
  
\- Ты знал, что он уже полгода связывался с Джексоном по скайпу? – говорит Стайлз куда-то в потолок.  
  
Дерек не понимает вопрос.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Дэнни! Джексон звонил из Лондона, я даже застал однажды их за виртуальным сексом, но он наврал мне будто смотрел порно. Я уверен, они дрочили друг на друга, вешая мне лапшу на уши. Она тоже врала?  
  
Дерек молчит, не желая отвечать. Прошел почти год после развода, слишком поздно снова раскладывать ситуацию на составляющие. Это случилось: она ушла и счастлива с кем-то другим. Не с ним.  
  
\- Она человек.  
  
\- И что? – Стайлз заползает на постель, накидывая на голову простыню и кутаясь как ребенок в домике. Дереку ничего другого не остается кроме как присесть на край. Хотя тема разговора его совсем не радует. – Я тоже человек. И Дэнни человек. А вот Джексон – нет.  
  
\- У Дэнни с Джексоном было нечто большее…  
  
\- А у нас? Я был с ним пять лет. Пять гребанных лет, Дерек! Ты легко можешь отправить на помойку такой кусок своей жизни? Почему ты не злишься? На нее?  
  
\- Потому что ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - Дерек смотрит на позабытый стаканчик с кофе в руке, но от запаха молока в душной комнате мутит.  
  
\- Все еще сохнешь по ней и осуждаешь меня? Стоит заговорить о ней, и у тебя в глазах мелькает такое выражение…  
  
\- Какое?  
  
\- Беззащитное. Глупое. Влюбленное.  
  
\- Я больше ее не люблю.  
  
Стайлз фыркает, словно ни на йоту ему не верит.  
  
\- Вранье. Сколько вы были вместе? С самой школы? Ты не знал никого, кроме нее. Ты не сумел узнать себя, а теперь думаешь, что уже поздно. И что дальше, Дерек, смерть?  
  
\- Я не хотел никого, кроме нее, - невольно признается Дерек и тут же замолкает. Потому что знает, что это правда, вернее, было ею.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него с жалостью и ноткой подозрения.  
  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Почему ты, а не Эрика или Лидия? – его губы кривятся. – Не знаешь ответ?  
  
Дерек не совсем понимает, о чем речь. Стайлз коротко смеется и откидывает простыню, сверкая голыми ногами.  
  
\- Это такой бред! – снова говорит он. – Мне нужно в душ.  
  
Пока Стайлз моется, Дерек, отставив кофе, бродит по спальне, рассматривая ее. Стены выкрашены в синий, вместо фотографий в рамках старые киноафиши «Звездных войн», на тумбе стоит лампа из ракушек, подарок кого-то из стаи, под ней наручные часы с разбитым циферблатом.  
  
Дерек переворачивает их и видит именную надпись на крышке «С любовью, Дэнни». Взгляд падает на пол, где рядом с кроватью лежит использованный кондом. Стайлз прав, Пейдж единственная, кого он знал. Единственная, кого любил, но она сама приняла решение уйти. Использовала его и выбросила за ненадобностью. Двенадцать лет отношений и одиночество в результате, но Дерек не уверен, что жалеет и совсем не хочет мстить. Кому и, главное, зачем?  
  
Стайлз возвращается в спальню и бросает на постель какой-то пакет.  
  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Дерек, стараясь смотреть ему в лицо, а не за пояс полурасстегнутых джинс.  
  
\- Ты не ушел. Я предлагаю перепихнуться в честь старой памяти. В пакете белье, я налью нам вина, ты можешь сбежать, пока я буду на кухне. Если передумаешь, конечно. Если нет – постели.  
  
Дерек бросает короткий взгляд на пакет, а затем уверенно следует за ним.  
  
\- О какой старой памяти идет речь?  
  
Стайлз хлопает дверцей холодильника, сжимая в руке бутылку вина.  
  
\- Пейдж уже год как ушла, ты так никого себе не нашел. А я вроде как был влюблен в тебя в школе, - он достает пробку из бутылки, и звук, с которым она выходит, отдается в мозгу Дерека.  
  
Его коротит от новой информации. Стайлз берет с полки два бокала и от души наливает, едва не выплескивая содержимое на стол.  
  
\- Ну ладно, Дерек, ты знал… Все знали. Тебя потому и прислали. Я трахну тебя, ты – меня – и все забудется. Верно? – Стайлз протягивает ему бокал, но Дерек выбивает его из руки.  
  
Пол и так не очень чистый, но теперь на нем еще и потеки от вина, в которых плавает стекло.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя как ублюдок.  
  
\- Я говорю правду, Дерек. Ты же оборотень, прочитай меня.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь меня.  
  
\- Моя жизнь стала бы намного проще, если бы Дэнни предупредил, что я не то, чего он хочет от будущего. Это было бы таким облегчением, - Стайлз качает головой. – А тебе не надоело, что тебя все жалеют? С самого разрыва, ты хоть раз замечал, как они смотрят на тебя, понижают голос и участливо касаются?  
  
Дерек не сдерживает рык, контроль слишком шаток. Старый якорь – Пейдж – утерян, а новый еще слишком нечеткий. Дерек чувствует, как просятся наружу когти и зудят десна.  
  
\- Это не так, - рычит он, хотя память услужливо подкидывает пару десятков перечисленных Стайлзом моментов. Горьких и малоприятных.  
  
Стайлз делает глоток, и его кадык дергается.  
  
\- Еще как. Скотт, Лидия, Эрика, Бойд, Айзек… Они любят тебя, но им так чертовски жаль. Как будто они могли бы ее вернуть, но не сделали этого. Ты бы этого хотел?  
  
\- Замолчи.  
  
\- И тогда все прекратится? Тогда ты забудешь Пейдж? - Стайлз делает шаг вперед. – Тебя прислали ко мне, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Дерек. Думают, что мне это нужно, раз я пошел в стаю Сатоми.  
  
\- И это правда?  
  
\- Нет. Я просто дико зол и если буду копить в себе это, то моя магия пойдет по городу. Только поначалу больно, а потом ты понимаешь, что тебя использовали. Нас обоих использовали.  
  
Дерек рычит и толкает его в грудь, а затем сам подходит и угрожающе смотрит в лицо Стайлза. После душа от него не несет чужим запахом, но происходящее так чертовски плохо и неправильно. Они оба заслуживают чего-то лучшего, чем это.  
  
Стайлз закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову. Дерек все еще считает его безумно привлекательным. Не тем мальчишкой, которого он знал когда-то, этот Стайлз совершенно другой. И это нехорошо.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя после волка Сатоми?  
  
\- Я ведь принадлежу... тебе… твоей стае. Я ваш маяк.  
  
\- Тебе нужно время, Стайлз. И мне оно тоже нужно.  
  
Стайлз резко хватает его за шею, тянет к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Дерек от неожиданности распахивает рот, и поцелуй тут же становится глубоким, их языки сплетаются и трутся друг о друга. Вкус. Стон. Едва слышный выдох, окатывающий теплом. Дерек судорожно втягивает запах, проглатывая его, как крепкое вино. Желание накрывает молниеносно, и оно не такое как с Пейдж. Сложно сравнивать бурю со штилем.  
  
С ней Дерек всегда был нежен, а вот Стайлза жестко стискивает в объятиях, пожирает его рот, толкается бедрами, вбивая в стол. Слишком долго не позволял себе подобного, и теперь зверь беснуется внутри, требуя удовлетворения. Спустя минуту Дерек заглядывает в чужие глаза, опасаясь увидеть там страх, но Стайлз тихо стонет и тянет на себя, еще ближе. Его губы фруктово-сладкие, и чуть красноватые от поцелуев.  
  
Стайлз берет ладонь Дерека и сует в распахнутую ширинку джинсов.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - шепчет он. И это не ложь. Стайлз не может солгать ему, как и влага предэякулята на головке.  
  
Дерек не привык к такому, но уже не в состоянии нажать на «стоп». Их подчиняет себе какая-то невидимая сила, которая толкает его к Стайлзу, стоит лишь задуматься о том, чтобы прекратить, и новая вспышка сметает самоконтроль. Кажется невозможным, что еще пару часов назад Стайлз принадлежал кому-то еще, что он думает о Дэнни или просто пытается забыться.  
  
Одним рывком Дереку удается сдернуть джинсы со Стайлза и быстро расстегнуть собственные. Стайлз коротко хнычет, когда Дерек прижимается к его возбужденному члену своим и смыкает пальцы. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта, Дерек уверенно ласкает его, как ласкал бы себя.  
  
\- Ты должен меня трахнуть, - шепчет ему в ухо Стайлз и прихватывает губами мочку, посасывая ее.  
  
\- Не сейчас, - невежливо рыкает Дерек.  
  
Ладонь сухая, это немного неудобно, хочется действительно трахнуть его. Но Дерек понимает, что не продержится слишком долго. Стайлз гладит его затылок и трется щекой о лицо, как будто выпрашивает ласку. Дерек ищет его губы, покусывает, вылизывает и не перестает ласкать, ощущая себя балансирующим на грани. Еще немного – и падение в пропасть.  
  
Когда оргазм накрывает, пару секунд Дерек не контролирует себя, отпуская все инстинкты на самотек. Стайлз ничуть не испуган его видом: клыками, вздувшимися надбровными дугами и едва помещающимися во рту зубами. Его пальцы ласково порхают по шее Дерека, скулам и утопают в волосах.  
  
\- Что это было? – шепчет Стайлз с ноткой смущения.  
  
Дерек смотрит вниз на свои руки и видит подозрительное пятно на джинсах и царапину на животе Стайлза. Кровь сочится, выступая алыми каплями на смугловатой коже. Дерек быстро приводит себя в порядок, застегивая брюки.  
  
\- Я тебя поранил, - говорит он.  
  
\- Пустяк.  
  
\- Нет. Не пустяк, - Дерек вытягивает боль, пока Стайлз пристально наблюдает за ним.  
  
Дерек словно слышит, как шестеренки мыслей крутятся в его голове.  
  
\- Это ведь ничего не значило, верно? – на губах Стайлза играет полуулыбка. – Но все равно было шикарно.  
  
\- Да, - неохотно отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- Ну тогда мы сможем это повторить как-нибудь?  
  
Дерек все еще лечит царапину и не может так быстро собраться. Ему с трудом верится, что еще пару минут назад он дрочил со Стайлзом. Слухи о неподконтрольности волчьей силы всегда казались ему красивым преувеличением, но теперь он столкнулся с тем, что его собственное желание наложилось на желание волка.  
  
\- Я узнаю этот взгляд, - добавляет он. – Ты ведь не приложишь меня о стену? Уверен, с крошкой Пейдж ты был бережен.  
  
\- Ты спал с волком Сатоми, - некстати подводит итог Дерек.  
  
В глазах Стайлза застывает странное выражение. Хрупкое. Почти беззащитное.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, я не достоин чего-то большего? Может, ты прав.  
  
Дерек закрывает ему рот ладонью.  
  
\- Тихо.  
  
\- …  
  
\- Ты больше не приближаешься к волкам Сатоми, Стайлз! Больше никаких походов в чужую стаю. Я этого не потерплю.  
  
Стайлз какое-то время не отвечает, даже не двигается, а затем согласно моргает, и Дерек отпускает его. У Стайлза на лице следы от щетины и розовая полоса от царапины на животе, джинсы висят на бедрах, и Дерек немного смущается из-за того, что тот не спешит привести себя в порядок.  
  
\- Ты придешь на собрание стаи, - добавляет он. – Без шуток.  
  
\- Да, - сдавленно соглашается Стайлз.  
  
Дерек видит, что он расстроен, поэтому на секунду притягивает к себе и целует. Словно ставит печать на губах, ему кажется, что так правильно. Хочется показать, что произошедшее ему тоже понравилось, пусть Дерек еще не совсем разобрался с тем, что это значило.  
  
\- Увидимся на собрании?  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Стайлз.  
  
***  
  
С женой Дерек жил в старом доме семьи Хейлов за чертой города, в его лофте обитала стая. Дерек владеет всем зданием, поэтому для него не накладно выделить одно помещение для своих бет. Сначала это было помощью для ребят, которые учились в колледже, но впоследствии лофт стал их штаб-квартирой и местом постоянного обитания молодой пары оборотней.  
  
С тех пор как состоялся развод, Дерек не нашел в себе сил вернуться домой и ночевал в «комнате» Бойда, если так можно назвать огороженный угол с узкой раскладной кроватью и низким торшером.  
  
Бойд без лишних слов переехал к Эрике. У них уже давно наклевывались отношения, но именно переезд Дерека подтолкнул к тому, чтобы дать определение своим хаотичным и весьма громким случкам. На самом деле Дерек всегда знал, что это произойдет, но вышло так, что именно его развод стал поводом для Эрики и Бойда поговорить по душам.  
  
У Дерека не возникало проблем с этим, потому что и Эрика, и Бойд заслужили свое счастье.  
  
Когда Дерек входит в лофт, Эрика бросает на него короткий взгляд и продолжает возиться с глиной. Два года назад Бойд купил для нее гончарный круг, Дерек знает, что у Эрики бывают фантомные приступы и лепка помогает успокоиться.  
  
\- Стайлз придет? – коротко спрашивает она, ничем не выказывая, что чувствует странный запах. И это подтверждает слова Стайлза: стая хотела, чтобы Дерек переспал с ним. Стайлз сказал, что был влюблен в него. Когда это было? Дерек не помнит, даже не подозревает.  
  
\- Да, - коротко бросает он и проходит, не снимая обуви. Кончики пальцев немного покалывает, а уши горят. Нет повода для смущения, но Дерек все равно конфузится, как школьник перед матерью, застукавшей его за мастурбацией.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ее пальцы порхают по глине, а во взгляде видно лишь сосредоточение на работе.  
  
Дерек и сам не понимает, что делает здесь. Зачем тащился в лофт, после того как ушел от Стайлза? Почему все еще не начал все заново? Из-за Пейдж? Или из-за себя? В старом доме оставалось много воспоминаний, помимо его бывшей жены. Мама, сестры, Питер...  
  
Стайлз сказал, что они жалеют его, но только теперь Дерек осознал насколько ему было плевать на их мнение. Прошел год. Сколько еще нужно времени, чтобы восстановиться? Или все дело в том, что он наконец осознает, что хочет от жизни большего.  
  
\- Ты знала, что Дэнни общался с Джексоном по сети?  
  
\- Нет, - пожимает плечами она. – Никто не знал. Думаю, даже Дэнни не подозревал, что выйдет именно так. Дэнни любил его, что бы там Стайлз себе ни думал.  
  
Дерек ощущает горечь и неприязнь, хотя раньше вообще внимания не обращал на Дэнни.  
  
\- Сегодня я переночую дома, - говорит он. - Скажешь Скотту?  
  
Эрика отключает круг ногой и хмурится, выпрямляя руки перед собой. Какое-то время платформа продолжает вращаться, но все медленнее и медленнее, жужжание мотора тоже затихает.  
  
\- Дерек, все в порядке? – в ее глазах горит вопрос.  
  
Дерек знает, что Эрика хочет как лучше: помочь. Они долгое время заботились о себе сами, выполняя, по сути, его работу. Дерек не психовал, просто замкнулся в себе. Отгородился. Был рядом, но не участвовал в их жизни. И это неправильно. Его желание упорядочить все сделало его безэмоциональным роботом, и они стоически это терпели. Нельзя сердиться на Эрику за то, что она думала все уладить.  
  
\- Я хочу привести в порядок дом до следующего собрания.  
  
\- Может, Бойду помочь тебе?  
  
\- Нет, я хочу побыть какое-то время один.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
\- Только не думай, что мы позволим тебе засесть в логове и не показывать носа к нам.  
  
Дерек берет на кухне полотенце и идет к ней.  
  
\- Нет, я совсем так не думаю.  
  
***  
  
Когда Дерек подъезжает к дому, он уже знает, что внутри кто-то есть. Вернее, пришельцев двое. Оборотень и человек. И эти двое явно не знакомы с таким понятием, как «частная собственность».  
  
Дерек просто стоит у машины и смотрит на входную дверь, ожидая пока они закончат. Скотт чувствует его присутствие спустя пятнадцать минут, в другой ситуации это могло бы стоить ему жизни. Он немного смущен, вываливаясь на улицу и одновременно натягивая футболку.  
  
\- Я давал тебе ключи, чтобы ты следил за домом, а не устраивал в нем романтические свидания, - Дерек невольно складывает руки на груди. Уходит в защиту.  
  
Скотт криво улыбается.  
  
\- Я следил.  
  
\- Она дочь охотника.  
  
\- Она моя девушка.  
  
\- Вам со Стайлзом нравится находить неприятности на свои задницы?  
  
Скотт пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Ты же нас знаешь. Кстати, как он? – мимоходом интересуется он, и на улицу выходит Эллисон. На секунду она напоминает Дереку Пейдж. В коротком летнем платье и со спутанными темными волосами, закрывающими лицо. Худая, как щепка. Ему всегда казалось, что Пейдж любит их дом. Любит его. Эллисон вскидывает лицо и улыбается, как умеет лишь она, мираж проходит.  
  
И Дерек ненавидит себя за испытанное чувство беспомощности.  
  
\- Стайлз в норме.  
  
\- А ты в норме? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Скотт.  
  
Дереку не нравится этот вопрос. Развод не стал самым приятным событием в его жизни, но он готов двигаться дальше. Пейдж все еще вспыхивает в его памяти отголосками прошлого, но эти воспоминания больше не обжигают, лишь едва тлеют.  
  
\- Думаю, мое присутствие здесь о многом говорит. Жаль разрушать ваше интимное гнездышко, но я возвращаюсь в свой дом.  
  
Эллисон краснеет.  
  
\- Дерек, мы не…  
  
\- Оправдания оставь для своего папочки и жениха, - Дерек идет мимо них внутрь, Скотт виновато молчит. В доме все осталось именно так, как и было, когда он его покинул. Кое-где паутина и пыль, но в общем Скотт позаботился о том, чтобы грязь не стала непролазной.  
  
Пейдж оставила свой отпечаток на каждом квадратном сантиметре, но теперь Дерек был готов взглянуть правде в лицо. Она никогда не была счастлива с ним. Им казалось, что за годы удалось досконально изучить друг друга, но все это было ложью. Когда случилось несчастье с его семьей, им пришлось пожениться. Это казалось логичным и правильным, но стоило ли спешить?  
  
«Она это все, что ты знал», - звучит в голове голос Стайлза.  
  
«Она это все, чего я хотел», - отвечает сам себе Дерек и чувствует, что это не вся правда. Мысли возвращаются к их хаотичным ласкам в кухне Стайлза, и Дерек испытывает невольное возбуждение, тонкой струйкой ласкающее позвоночник. В ушах все еще звучат короткие стоны, запах пота и спермы, ощущение чужой кожи под ладонями.  
  
\- Я должна ехать, Пьер…  
  
\- Дерек никому не скажет, - доносится до него короткий разговор. – Люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я позвоню. Люблю тебя.  
  
Звук шагов. За домом игриво рыкает Пежо Эллисон, а затем она выводит его на дорогу. Скотт идет к нему, и Дерек чувствует тонкую нотку огорчения в запахе волка. Эллисон не врет, на самом деле любит, но ее отец скорее вырвет Скотту сердце, чем даст своей дочери родить ребенка от оборотня.  
  
\- От тебя несет Стайлзом, - сообщает он в доме.  
  
\- Мы немного поговорили.  
  
\- Стайлз сейчас не в лучшей форме.  
  
Дерек ощущает пристальный взгляд Скотта на себе.  
  
\- Я в курсе.  
  
\- Не обижай его.  
  
\- Почему я должен его обидеть? - Скотт пожимает плечами, но Дерек чувствует, что ему есть что сказать. – Стайлз умеет за себя постоять.  
  
\- Не тогда, когда он влюблен.  
  
\- Ты говоришь о той старой истории? О том, что он чувствовал ко мне? Стайлз мне рассказал.  
  
\- Нет. Я говорю о Дэнни. Их отношения очень много значили для него. Возможно, даже слишком много.  
  
Дереку не нравится слышать об этом. Еще двадцать четыре часа назад он даже не знал, что Стайлз был в него влюблен, а теперь его злит невольная конкуренция. И это настолько глупо, что просто вообразить себе невозможно.  
  
Дэнни часто ошивался в лофте вместе со Стайлзом. Дерек не особо близко общался с ним, но Дэнни почти невозможно было игнорировать. Он был из тех парней, которые всем нравятся по вполне объяснимой причине. Очаровательный. Милый. В меру общительный. Чувство юмора, внешность, харизма.  
  
Дерек относился к той категории мужчин, которые с первого взгляда наводят страх. Но Стайлз хотел его задолго до Дэнни.  
  
\- Тебе пора.  
  
\- Я могу побыть с тобой, - предлагает Скотт, и Дерек в ответ скептически вскидывает бровь. – Или нет. Нет?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Со двора доносится звук мотора, и Дерек оборачивается, еще одна машина, и это не Эллисон. Скотт идет навстречу новому гостю.  
  
\- Хей! Это Стайлз!  
  
Дерек тоже видит, что Стайлз припарковал свой джип рядом с Камаро и вылезает из машины. На нем песочные слаксы, кеды и футболка с глупой надписью – симбиоз старого расхлябанного балбеса и того парня, которым он стал. А ведь когда-то Стайлз носил худи и бейсболки козырьком назад.  
  
\- Какой сюрприз! – улыбается он. – Дружище, ты тут? А где…  
  
Дерек ловит его взгляд, и Стайлз на секунду замирает. Его рот немного приоткрывается, а затем язык жадно скользит по губам, как будто Стайлз думает о чем-то совсем не приличном.  
  
\- Ты меня искал?  
  
Стайлз отрицательно трясет головой.  
  
\- Вообще-то нет. Я заехал к Эрике, а она сказала, что я должен отдать Дереку письмо от Сатоми. И это в двадцать первом веке! Она могла бы написать смс-ку или сбросить его на имейл.  
  
\- Письмо? - Дерек берет конверт и вскрывает. Скотт выжидательно смотрит на белый прямоугольник, словно еще минута – и оттуда выползет змея. Дерек бегло просматривает текст и невольно сжимает до скрипа челюсти.  
  
\- Что там? – интересуется Стайлз.  
  
\- Стая Сатоми сделала запрос на обмен маяками. Бретт, волк, с которым ты переспал… предлагает тебе союз.  
  
Скотт немного огорошен, а Стайлз наоборот позабавлен, как будто услышал смешную шутку.  
  
\- Настоящее брачное предложение и это после одной ночи! Я польщен.  
  
Дерек мнет в руке письмо и бросает его на крыльцо. Ему хочется кого-нибудь стукнуть, возможно, даже этого Бретта или Стайлза. Особенно Стайлза, который совершенно не настроен серьезно рассматривать ситуацию.  
  
\- Дерек, ты ведь не намерен отдавать меня?  
  
\- Если ты этого не хочешь… - начинает Скотт, словно на самом деле верит в то, что Дерек может отдать Стайлза в другую стаю.  
  
\- Оставь нас, - приказывает он строго и безапелляционно. Стайлз ничего не говорит, пока Дерек спроваживает Скотта и даже потом, когда он тащит его в дом. – Тебе это кажется забавным? Ты хочешь окончательно рассорить наши стаи?  
  
\- А что ты прикажешь мне сделать?  
  
\- Не трахаться с волками Сатоми!  
  
Стайлз выдергивает руку и отходит в сторону.  
  
\- Ты похож на некстати очнувшуюся Спящую Красавицу, Дерек. Последнее время тебе было плевать на стаю и на то, кто и с кем трахается. Ты смотрел на нас, но ничерта не видел.  
  
\- Это не так.  
  
Стайлз с полминуты таращится на него, а затем делает тяжелый вдох.  
  
\- Мне лучше уйти, иначе я наговорю лишнего.  
  
Дерек злится, хватает и тянет на себя, жадно вдыхая аромат его тела. Стайлз сначала сопротивляется, но следом понимает, что силы не равны и обмякает. Дерек утыкается носом ему в шею и щекочет дыханием, вызывая невольную дрожь. Стайлз понемногу возбуждается, Дерек чувствует бедром его стояк.  
  
Дерек не знает, откуда берется желание, которое разрывает его изнутри. Так словно это его волк просится наружу из клетки, стоит Стайлзу подойти слишком близко. Небезопасно близко.  
  
\- Не уходи.  
  
В ответ Стайлз тихо смеется.  
  
\- И что это значит?  
  
Дерек проводит открытой ладонью по его бедру, и обхватывает ягодицу. Желание щекочет под ребрами, Дереку хочется большего.  
  
\- То, что ты не уйдешь.  
  
\- Из стаи?  
  
\- Из этого дома, - глухо отвечает он. – Сатоми тебя все равно не получит.  
  
\- О’кей, я умею читать между строк, - Стайлз немного отталкивает его, ровно настолько, чтобы сбросить с себя руки, а затем опускается на колени. – Это все ваши волчьи штучки, - говорит он, касаясь двумя пальцами пуговицы на его ширинке.  
  
Дерек замирает, глядя на него сверху вниз. Стайлз тянет вниз собачку и забирается под резинку трусов, обнажая головку. Пару секунд он просто рассматривает его член.  
  
\- Стайлз…  
  
\- Я всегда думал, что ты не обрезан, - хрипло признается он и снова облизывает губы. – А еще, что у тебя большие шары. Я почти угадал.  
  
Дерек не хочет думать об этом, но невольно вспоминает о том, как Пейдж всегда отводила взгляд, стоило ему снять белье. Она не любила вид его обнаженного члена и, естественно, никогда не пробовала взять в рот.  
  
Стайлз полностью в своей стихии и явно наслаждается ситуацией. Едва ощутимо касается кончиками пальцев головки, горячо дышит, вызывая у Дерека невольную дрожь. А затем немного поворачивает голову вбок и обхватывает ствол губами, стягивая с него джинсы вместе с бельем все ниже и ниже. К самым лодыжкам.  
  
\- М-м-м-м… - выдыхает Стайлз, словно попробовал новый сорт любимых сладостей, и Дерек едва держит себя в руках.  
  
\- Стайлз! – рычит он, и тот на мгновение отстраняется.  
  
\- Расслабься, Дерек, я тебя не съем.  
  
Стайлз обхватывает его у основания одной рукой и тут же пропускает глубоко в рот, почти до самого горла. Дерек уже не контролирует волка и выпадает в полуформу. Зубы не умещаются во рту, надбровные дуги пульсируют, в яйцах звенит от желания, а ногтевые пластины ноют от необходимости запустить пальцы в его волосы. Дерек хочет поторопить Стайлза, но на периферии сознания понимает, что не должен. Не имеет права.  
  
Стайлз не придерживается какого-то одного ритма, подразнивая Дерека каждый раз, когда ему хочется сменить тактику. Другой рукой Стайлз обхватывает яички и массирует их, усиливая ощущения. Дерек чувствует себя как никогда уязвимым, открытым и доступным для любого желания или прихоти Стайлза. И это плохо, потому что он уже готов преступить черту. Взорваться.  
  
Он не успевает предупредить или отшатнуться, просто не может. Только сжимает кулаки и глухо стонет, сипло и надорвано дыша. По спине стекает волна жгучего удовольствия, на секунду оглушая и расплескиваясь по всему телу вместе со спермой, которая выстреливает Стайлзу прямо в рот.  
  
Стайлз принимает его, ждет пока Дерек придет в себя. И когда это происходит, Дерек понимает, что все-таки не удержался и блокировал его голову. Неловкость и стыд ожигают изнутри, с Пейдж он никогда не бывал так груб.  
  
\- Стайлз… прости, - Дерек опускается к нему на колени и вытирает слезы с щек.  
  
Стайлз кашляет и рефлекторно сглатывает, но когда может говорить, пихает его кулаком в плечо.  
  
\- Это было... круто!  
  
\- Ты сипишь.  
  
\- Ты можешь все исправить, - хмыкает он. И Дерек понимает, что Стайлз не злится. – Вытянуть боль, это будет справедливо.  
  
Дерек чувствует себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, что уже второй раз не может держать себя в руках. Он кладет пальцы Стайлзу на горло и нежно сжимает. По коже ползут черные змейки, а кожу на ладони немного покалывает.  
  
\- Нам ведь все равно придется встретиться с Сатоми? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда с лечением покончено.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Она сделала официальный запрос, мы должны ответить. Так нужно.  
  
Дерек убирает руку и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Стайлз отвечает на его взгляд и тянется за поцелуем. Довольно быстро Дерек понимает, что забыл об одной безделице, и она ощутимо упирается ему в живот. Стайлз не настаивает, но Дерек укладывает его на пол и отвечает лаской на ласку.  
  
Этого требует волк Дерека. Но Стайлзу кажется плевать, что он никогда раньше этого не делал.  
  
***  
  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно смотреть на него так, - говорит Лидия, когда Дерек выходит на кухню. У нее в руках бутылка минералки, немного запотевшая после холодильника. – И мы рады, что ты наконец-то сделал шаг вперед.  
  
\- Прошел год.  
  
\- У него не было столько времени. Не все сразу.  
  
Дерек понимает, о чем Лидия говорит, но чувство собственничества никуда не девается. Вчера Стайлз даже не остался на ночь и пропал до общего собрания стаи.  
  
\- Ты помнишь нас в школе? – спрашивает Лидия.  
  
\- Еще бы.  
  
\- Ты помнишь его? Каким он был с тобой? Как долго не хотел признаваться в своей ориентации? Ему было очень тяжело забыть тебя, Дерек, но он это сделал и теперь… Не требуй от него больше, чем он может тебе дать. Пока.  
  
Стайлз, несмотря на свою болтливость и сексуальную раскрепощенность, оказался на редкость закрытым человеком. Раньше Дереку казалось, что он знает Стайлза. Видит его эмоции, как на ладони, но довольно быстро понял, что держать душу на распашку тот не спешит. Скотт был простодушным и открытым, Стайлз лишь создавал такую видимость.  
  
\- Завтра мы едем к Сатоми.  
  
\- Она не должна была отправлять запрос. Тем более что Дженнифер – их маяк – старая подруга Пейдж.  
  
\- Лидс, ты решила скорректировать внешнюю политику Дерека? – интересуется Стайлз, появившись в проеме дверей. – Вы пробыли тут целую вечность.  
  
\- Ревнуешь? – игриво улыбнулась она. – Меня или его?  
  
Дерек не хочет участвовать в этом глупом флирте, поэтому подходит к холодильнику и заглядывает внутрь. Но Стайлза и Лидию уже не остановить, перепалка лишь разгорается сильнее.  
  
\- Дай пива, - просит он.  
  
\- Ты пил вино, - напоминает Дерек. – И тебе уже хватит. Лимонада?  
  
\- Он невыносим.  
  
Лидия смеется и уходит в гостиную к стае. Стайлз подбирается к нему со спины, и будь это кто-то другой, Дерек бы уже отшатнулся. Но Стайлзу позволяет прижаться всем телом, обнять за талию и нащупать губами мочку.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
  
\- Ты хочешь секса, пахнешь желанием.  
  
\- Секса с тобой.  
  
\- Со мной? – переспрашивает он, и Стайлз отстраняется.  
  
\- Не будь такой скотиной, Дерек. И так понятно, что я хотел сказать. Или тебе недостаточно?  
  
Дерек предпочел бы, чтобы Стайлз прекратил разыгрывать из себя рубаху-парня. Чтобы сказал, что он на самом деле чувствует. Дерек понимает, что окончательно увяз в Стайлзе по самую макушку, и это билет в один конец. Но Стайлз стоит такого риска.  
  
\- Оставайся, когда все уйдут. На ночь.  
  
Стайлз не спешит соглашаться, но спустя пару секунд подходит и целует его в шею. А затем идет за Лидией.  
  
***  
  
Поездка к Сатоми напоминает ритуал. Неизбежную необходимость.  
  
Несколько волчьих знаков гостеприимства и короткий разговор тет-а-тет. Стайлз даже не заходил в дом, его присутствие не требовалось. Сатоми ничуть не удивляется отказу, как будто все было предрешено заранее. Дерек прощается, выходит и видит Бретта (по крайней мере, догадывается, что это он) – раздражение захлестывает с головой.  
  
Этот оборотень напоминает Дереку Дэнни. У него приятная улыбка и доброжелательная манера держать себя. Еще совсем юный волчонок, полный энергии и силы.  
  
\- Дерек, - вкрадчиво говорит он, Дерек чувствует в его запахе опаску и страх.  
  
Стайлз фыркает.  
  
\- У тебя горят глаза, Дерек. Притормози, мы просто поболтали.  
  
\- Стайлз сказал, что вы вместе. Пара, - поясняет Бретт, нервно жестикулируя. И Дереку до неприличия нравится, как это звучит, и то, что Стайлз сам назвал себя его _парой_. Это кажется правильным, почти необходимым.  
  
\- Стайлз принадлежит стае Бикон-Хиллз, - холодно говорит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз не перечит, но когда они оба садятся в машину, начинает смеяться.  
  
\- Меня чертовски заводит твое собственничество. Ты бы себя видел, строгие брови и бандитская щетина, думаю, что ты внушаешь ему невольный трепет одним своим статусом.  
  
Дерек заводит Камаро и выруливает на дорогу.  
  
\- Я оборотень. Альфа. Это факт.  
  
\- Не хочешь пописать на меня? – продолжает подтрунивать он. - Тогда все точно будут уверены, что я принадлежу тебе.  
  
Дерек поджимает губы, проезжает в молчании с милю, а затем сворачивает в лес. Стайлз ничего не говорит, хотя и замечает этот маневр. В салоне разливается запах человеческого возбуждения и тревоги.  
  
Дерек глушит мотор на поляне и выходит, Стайлз следует за ним. Их обступают деревья, а в воздухе кружится запах прелой сырости.  
  
\- Дерек?..  
  
Дерек обхватывает его лицо и тянет к себе. Стайлз на мгновение задерживает дыхание и не моргает.  
  
\- Без шуток, Стайлз. Как ты относишься к нашей связи?  
  
\- Я дрочил на тебя со средней школы, Дерек. А ты всю свою сознательную жизнь пробыл с одной женщиной. Как думаешь?  
  
Дерек прижимает его к дверце машины, запечатывая рот поцелуем. У Стайлза сухие, неподатливые губы, но он охотно приоткрывает их и пускает в ход язык.  
  
\- Я думаю, что ты чертовски бесишь, - все-таки отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
\- Здесь?  
  
\- Сейчас, - шепчет Стайлз, начиная расстегивать ширинку и всовывая Дереку в руку тюбик смазки. - Сделай это.  
  
Джинсы падают вниз, Дерек поворачивает его задом к себе и тянет за бедра, чтобы Стайлз прогнулся в спине, выдавливает немного смазки на головку, а затем пальцем гладит по расселине. Стайлз тихо стонет, пока Дерек рывками проталкивается внутрь, раскрывая его под себя.  
  
Внутри он гладкий и невыносимо горячий, Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не прихватить зубами за загривок. Больше всего хочется начать движение, но Дерек чувствует, что Стайлзу нужно немного времени.  
  
\- Ты чертовски узкий.  
  
\- Последний раз пассивный секс был у меня больше года назад, - тихо признается тот.  
  
Дерек перехватывает его бедра и крепко сжимает.  
  
\- Тебе не нравится это?  
  
\- Не говори глупости, если бы мне не нравилось, просил бы я засунуть в себя член? Двигайся, - Стайлз дергает бедрами, но все равно не может задать темп. Дерек утыкается носом ему в затылок и начинает плавно толкаться. Размеренно и неторопливо.  
  
На каждый полный пасс Стайлз коротко дрожит и невнятно стонет. Кажется, будто он прохаживается по грани, стараясь ухватиться за ускользающее ощущение, и когда Дерек все-таки дает его – Стайлз громко вскрикивает.  
  
\- Дерек!  
  
Стайлз слишком хорош, чтобы лишать его удовольствия, поэтому Дерек фиксирует угол проникновения. Движения становятся грубее и хаотичнее, высекая искры, и Дерек чувствует, как пробирается снизу вверх волна тепла по позвоночнику. Стайлз заходится через минуту после него, буквально заваливаясь на дверцу и украшая ее потеками семени.  
  
Дерек поддерживает его и не дает упасть. Ощущения слишком сильные, слишком яркие. Какое-то время слышно лишь сбитое дыхание и шорох листвы в кронах деревьев.  
  
\- Поехали домой. Я хотел бы закрепить результат в твоей супружеской постели, чтобы наконец-то изгнать всех демонов.  
  
\- Пейдж – не демон, - отвечает Дерек, помогая ему натянуть джинсы. – И я больше не люблю ее.  
  
\- Я рад, потому что она никогда мне не нравилась, - признается он.  
  
Дерек хочет сказать больше, но слова не идут. Стайлз словно приоткрылся и снова захлопнулся перед ним, но теперь Дерек чувствует, что у них есть хороший шанс сойтись. Быть вместе не только в постели, но и в жизни.  
  
***  
  
В рождественское утро Дерек просыпается раньше обычного, когда получает сообщение на телефон. Стайлз спит рядом, отвернувшись от окна. На нем нет одежды, и при этом он не любит укрываться теплым одеялом даже в зимней прохладе дома. Из-за этого Дерек пару месяцев назад купил несколько переносных масляных обогревателей, расставив их в спальне по углам.  
  
Стайлз сменил ему тему на телефоне вчера, не забыв упомянуть в сотый раз: «Это ведь гребанное Рождество, Дерек!». А затем потащил веселиться со стаей, отбивая нападки Скотта от огромной горы подарков под елью вместе с Бойдом, Айзеком и Лидией. Эллисон, наблюдая за ними, сидела на диване рядом с Эрикой, устроившей на вершине своего восьмимесячного живота стол-фуршет, и поминутно прокручивала на пальце свое новое обручальное кольцо. Она улыбалась.  
  
Дерек тоже не может сдержать смешок, вспоминая об этом, но, когда открывает окошко сообщений, веселье исчезает. Как будто холодный ветер подул в лицо.  
  
«Дерек, я хотела бы извиниться перед тобой, чего не сделала раньше. Дженнифер рассказала мне, что ты теперь встречаешься кое с кем. Я не была удивлена. Вы не похожи, но подходите друг другу. Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив. И еще, я надеюсь, что у тебя все будет хорошо. С Рождеством! Пейдж».  
  
Дерек пару секунд колеблется: отвечать или нет. Молчание значило бы обиду или затаенную злость, а ни того, ни другого в нем уже давно не осталось. Дерек не думает о том, как течет сейчас жизнь его бывшей жены, ему все равно с кем она и где. Он уже давно не вспоминает о ней.  
  
«Все действительно хорошо. Я счастлив. С Рождеством!».  
  
Дерек откладывает телефон, и Стайлз перекатывается ему под бок. Его глаза все еще закрыты, но Дерек знает, что он уже не спит. Дерек всегда знает, что Стайлз делает, даже когда он в сотне миль от него.  
  
\- Как насчет рождественского минета?  
  
Дерек приобнимает его и касается губами виска. Он уже привык к грубоватым нежностям Стайлза и понимает его гораздо лучше, чем восемь месяцев назад, когда у них все только начиналось.  
  
\- Только если ты хочешь, чтобы нас услышала вся стая.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, забыл, что у меня есть немного магии, - улыбается Стайлз, распахивая глаза. – А теперь дай мне развернуть свой подарок.  
  
\- Твой подарок лежит внизу.  
  
\- Я говорю про мой главный подарок, Дерек Хейл. А теперь помолчи минуту и постарайся не убить меня, когда я буду тебе отсасывать.


End file.
